


But if you're friends with Victor you have to be gay

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Trust, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Seung Gil doesn't believe that Takeshi's married to a woman. I mean he's friends with Victor so that automatically makes him gay right?(Aka Seung Gil kisses Takeshi while drunk, Takeshi doesn't really mind and Yuuko thinks it's hilarious. That's it. That's the fic)





	But if you're friends with Victor you have to be gay

Yuuko was having the best night of her life. Yuuko’s parents were babysitting so she and her husband could party with all the best figure skaters who were in town for her childhood friend and his fiancé who was only her childhood idol and all because said idol was hosting an event at her ice rink.

Her life was beyond great.

And judging by the way Seung Gil was eyeing her husband it was about to get even better.

Quietly she took out her phone to capture what was coming as the Korean skater staggered over to her husband. He slammed a hand on the wall beside Takeshi’s head making her husband jump and stare at the skater.

“Um...hello...Seung Gil right?” Takeshi said slightly nervous from the intense stare he was getting.

“Which is your boyfriend?” Seung Gil demanded.

“...What?”

“Which guy here is your boyfriend?” Seung Gil demanded again waving his drink in the direction of the crowd of increasing intoxicated and naked skaters. In the background Yuuri and Victor were either flirting or arguing...it was a little hard to tell which.

“...None...I’m married to Yuuko.” Takeshi answered finally gesturing to his wife and glaring at her when he noticed the phone in her hand. She just smiled brightly and kept filming as Seung Gil peered at her.  He shook his head decisively before turning back to her husband.

“No you’re not married to her.” He told Takeshi firmly. Her big beefy husband shrank back against the wall.

“Um...I really am.” Takeshi’s eyes were flitting back and forth between Yuuko and Seung Gil nervously.

“You can’t be married to her. You’re gay.” there was no doubt in the Korean skater’s voice.

“I’m...not?” 

Yuuko hid a smile behind her hand. Her husband didn’t sound entirely convincing.

Seung Gil tilted his head to the side as he looked at Takeshi.

“But you’re friends with Yuuri.” he pointed out finally.

“...Yes?” 

“So you’re gay.” This was said as if it was a perfectly valid argument and...well Yuuko had to admit there was some merit to it.

“I grew up with Yuuri! Me and Yuuko! And I married HER!” Takeshi said kind of desperately pointing to his wife once again who gave Seung Gil a little wave. Seung Gil regarded her with another head tilt before looking back at Takeshi.

“No you didn’t” he said decisively as he leaned further into her husband’s space.

“Look I really am straight, well mostly straight...” Takeshi said looking a little wild eyed at the man leaning into him.

“But you’re friends with Victor.” Seung Gil pointed out as he placed his drink on a nearby table. Takeshi made a kind of strangled affirmative noise as Victor had introduced the two of them as his friends, “Nobody who’s friends with Victor is straight” again based on the amount of same sex drunken fondling and nakedness going on this was a fair point.

“But but but...” Takeshi was arguing very weakly and Yuuko was sure that if she didn’t know and trust her husband so well she would be fuming but as it was this was hilarious. Seung Gil was regarding her husband almost curiously before he seemed to brighten.

“I’ll prove it!” he said and before her husband could ask how or what he was being thoroughly kissed. Apparently Seung Gil found her husband to his liking because when he finally stopped kissing her husband senseless he latched onto Takeshi’s neck and gave him a hickey. 

Yuuko couldn’t breathe she was laughing so hard. Takeshi was bright red and very mussed when the Korean skater finally let go of him.

“There!” Seung Gil said triumphantly, “Proved it!” and with that he stumbled away his intense gaze locking on Phichit.

Takeshi stood against the wall looking stunned for a moment before shaking himself out of it. He glared at his wife who was half on the floor half on a chair laughing her ass off.

“You could have helped!” he hissed at her as he approached.

“Didn’t really look like you minded all that much Mr ‘mostly straight’,” she said once she got her laughter under control.

Takeshi blushed harder.

“Is he a good kisser?” she asked mirth still dancing in her voice. Her husband glared at her for a moment before averting his eyes.

“Yes...” he mumbled before taking a drink as she dissolved into fresh laughter. 


End file.
